


We’ll Meet Again

by slappydotcom



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Reunions, how do i tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappydotcom/pseuds/slappydotcom
Summary: In which Taka wakes up in the afterlife.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	We’ll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> whoof i hope this is ok i can’t write lol

When Kiyotaka awoke, he did with a start. His mouth was clamped shut, but there was… some… grainy texture pushing against his lips. If he opened his mouth, it would slip right in.

He put his hands to action; he hauled himself up, onto his knees. Ah, sand. He was laying on sand. He looked up. He was on a beach, lit a golden colour by a setting sun, which stretched into an endless horizon. Colours were splayed across the sky; purple and orange and red and yellow. A few clouds hovered in the sky, looking otherworldly; like something out of a renaissance painting. Small waves were lapping at the edge of the sand, the sky reflecting down onto the crystal ocean. A bird flew across the sky, a flash of black amongst light. Bordering on the edge of his vision were palm trees, swaying gently in the wind. 

He pushed himself up on shaky legs, reaching a hand up to feel his head. He pressed his fingers to it and winced. It  _ hurt.  _ There wasn’t any blood, though. That was good. He assumed that there would be. 

He wasn’t sure  _ who  _ had attacked him in the storage room, but he was out like a light the moment that…  _ whatever  _ they had used to attack him made contact. Wait.

Where was he? He was dead. Yes, he knew that. He furrowed his eyebrows, staring out at the sky, before deciding that looking around… this place would help him deduce what kind of area he was in.

And so he turned around, observing that the sand slowly disappeared into slightly overgrown grass, dotted with weeds and tropical wildflowers. Small plants sprung up everywhere, bushes to vines that wrapped around trees. He also noticed that the sandy coast was long, stretching further that he could see. He took a deep breath and set out, venturing into the canopy of trees.

… 

After a bit of adventuring, Taka had basic knowledge of the island. Yes, island. There was no connection to any sort of… mainland, and there were no other visible islands. Anyways. There was a beach that stretched all around the edge, which led into a green canopy of trees. There was one high point, a small mountain with a small, rocky cliff face that led into the ocean. If you wanted to, you could probably jump off it and go for a swim. He didn’t, so he just used it to scout out the rest of the island. There were a couple of clearings; most seemed natural, but there was one in the center of the island that his eyes were drawn to. He could see the top of a building; a thatch roof, with wooden (maybe bamboo? It was difficult to tell from this distance) walls. 

He decided that he should make his way towards it. If anything, it would be shelter. And maybe there would be civilisation here! He contemplated it for a moment more, then decided, yes, he should definitely head towards it.

So he did.

… 

The building was much bigger than he had anticipated from the clifftop, but he wasn’t worried. As he had approached it, he had begun to hear voices! He smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs to the building. There were no doors, just an open entrance.

A small pantry, stuffed with food adorned one corner, and an area with a small closed door was opposite it, a small area with a sofa and some pillows in the middle. Many of the pillows had been taken away. There was a small area with computers, and… other technology? He wasn’t sure; he was never super good with that stuff. He did wonder how they could work on… an  _ island _ , though.

Then his eyes wandered to the middle of the building, and he saw a sight he thought he would never see again, and also the cause of the lack of pillows on the sofa. His whole body went rigid, shoulders rising and back straightening. 

And there, sitting on the floor, was five people, all laughing and smiling, seemingly playing a card game. They were, and in order of the circle they were sitting in, Junko (...Well, he thought it was Junko; they looked similar, but she had short black hair instead of her signature blonde pigtails), Leon (!!!), Sayaka (!!!!!!!!), Chihiro(!!!!!!!!!!!!!), and….

Mondo.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Slowly, he managed to form a single, quiet word.

“... _ Kyoudai?” _

Suddenly, all eyes fell on him. He could see everyone else looking at him, but his eyes were only trained on Mondo. Who was staring back at him like if he broke eye contact he would just… disappear.

“Welcome, dude,” greeted Leon, grinning now.

Before he knew what was happening, Mondo has risen and practically run towards him, wrapping him in his arms. “ _ Taka, _ ” he whispered, almost disbelieving.

“Mondo,” he whispered back, his body relaxing, hugging back.

Suddenly, three more pairs of arms had joined their hug, with Taka and Mondo still in the center. Taka glanced over Mondo’s shoulder and saw ‘Junko’ still sitting down, though she shot him a smile when they made eye contact.

“We missed you,” Mondo said, and Taka smiled as he buried his face into his shoulder.

“Correction,” Leon spoke up, and Taka could feel his smug grin through his words. “We all did miss you, but like, Mondo especially. He wouldn’t stop talking about you and how he hoped you were doing okay, dude.”

Taka expected Mondo to shoot back a ‘shut up‘, or something, but he didn’t, instead hugging him tighter. And Taka didn’t protest.

The hug pulled apart, slowly, but Mondo kept one arm around Taka’s waist, keeping them close together. 

Sayaka smiled at him. “Come on, Taka. Let’s play Uno.”

Taka smiled back. “Okay! But you’ll have to teach me. I’ve never played.”

Chihiro let out a gasp. “Really? You’ve never played Uno?” Taka shook his head. Chihiro smiled up at him. “We’ll teach you, don’t worry. Geez, I’ve got so much to introduce you to. Have you ever played Minecraft?”

With that, they went and sat down, and restarted their game. After some guiding, Taka got used to the game, and could play freely without having to ask every turn if he was playing correctly. The whole time, Chihiro talked about different games, digital and traditional, and Taka happily listened, Mondo sitting beside him, one arm still around him as they played, which made to difficult for him sometimes as he had to play with one hand, but he managed.

…

After some time, when the sky had darkened and they were sitting outside on the sand, a small fire going they they all sat around and chatted by. 

“Hey, look,” Sayaka quietly called, nodding towards a figure approaching. A… big figure. 

Hifumi. He stopped as he spotted everyone, but seemed to move backwards slightly when he spotted Taka and Mondo. When Taka looked up at Mondo, he could see why. Mondo looked absolutely  _ furious _ . 

Hifumi immediately started apologising, and freaking out, and yelling about how ‘he was tricked’ and he ‘didn’t mean to,’ and Taka realised that, yeah, Hifumi  _ definitely  _ killed him. But then another, easily recognisable figure came up behind him, and Mondo’s death glare shifted over to them. Celestia.

“Alright, which one of you  _ fuckers-“ ( _ the word and Mondo’s angry tone made Taka flinch, though Mondo didn’t notice since he was now standing up,) “killed him?”

“I, um!” Hifumi cleared his throat, looking between everyone. “I didn’t! I mean! I did! But I-”

Mondo looked about ready to charge at him and pummel his face in, so Taka got up, putting his hand on Mondo’s shoulder, and guiding him back down to a sitting position, though Mondo was still visibly angry. “Let them explain,” Taka said, hand still on his shoulder. And though Mondo growled out something incomprehensible, he settled down slightly. Taka took that as a good sign and kept talking. “Everyone else has made amends. Let them.”

So they did; the spread out the circle and Hifumi and Celestia sat, and though Celestia was very uncomfortable with doing so, (“I don’t want to get my dress dirty,”) she did sit. Eventually.

So they explained. Well, Hifumi did, stumbling and stuttering over his words and panicking, gesturing rapidly with his hands. Celestia’s plan, pinning the blame on Yasuhiro. Transporting the bodies, Hifumi’s faked death. Celestia’s real name. Celestia went on to explain the trial, and her execution.

At the end of it all, there was a silence, and then Leon said, with a grin, “Wow. All that?” 

And small laughter broke out over the group.

It was at that moment that Taka knew that everything would be okay.

  
  



End file.
